Itachi Uchiha
Itachi (イタチ) Uchiha ist Sasuke Uchiha's älterer Bruder. Er war ein besonders talentierter Ninja aus Konohagakure und wurde Ge-Nin mit sieben Jahren und mit acht beherrschte er bereits das Sharingan. Itachi wurde mit zehn Jahren zum Chu-Nin ernannt und daraufhin mit dreizehn Jahren ANBU Leader. Aus diesem Grund war Itachi der gesamte Stolz des Uchiha-Clans, bis Itachi seinen Clan ausrottete und nur seinen kleinen Bruder Sasuke überleben ließ. Deshalb verließ Itachi Konohagakure und wurde Mitglied bei Akatsuki. = Charakter = Itachi ist stets sehr ruhig und besonnen. Dies liegt daran, dass Itachi in seiner Kindheit schon viele Kriege mit angesehen hatte. Somit war er traumatisiert und wollte Auseinandersetzungen immer vermeiden. Kisame empfindet ihn jedoch als grausamen Menschen, da er ohne zu zögern seinen kleinen Bruder folterte (unten mehr). Insgesamt ist Itachi im Gegensatz zu den meisten anderen Akatsukimitgliedern eher ruhig und hält sich raus, wenn die Anderen darum streiten, wer gegen wen kämpft. Itachi trat Akatsuki nur bei um das Dorf von innen heraus zu beschützen. Typisch für Itachi ist, dass er fast immer sein Sharingan aktiviert hat, auch wenn das gar nicht nötig wäre. Ein Grund dafür könnte möglicherwiese sein, dass seine Augen durch das Mangekyou Sharingan so sehr geschädigt sind, dass er mit seinen normalen Augen kaum noch etwas sehen kann. = Ausrottung des Uchiha-Clans = Mein törichter kleiner Bruder. Wenn du mich töten willst, verachte mich, hasse mich, und führe ein abscheuliches Leben… — Itachi zu seinem kleinen Bruder nach der Ausrottung des Uchiha-Clans. thumb|left|Itachis [[Mangekyou Sharingan]] Es begann damit, dass Itachi seinen besten Freund Shisui Uchiha umbrachte, um das Mangekyou Sharingan zu erhalten. Daraufhin beschuldigten viele Mitglieder der Konoha Polizeiwache Itachi des Mordes an Shisui, da nur diese Beiden nicht bei einer Versammlung des Clans anwesend waren. Itachi griff, rasend vor Wut, die Polizisten an und starrte, als sein Vater den Streit beendete, diesen hasserfüllt mit dem Mangekyou Sharingan an, ohne dass dieser es sah. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt sah Sasuke das Mangekyou Sharingan zum ersten Mal. Als Sasuke einige Monate später verspätet vom Shuriken-Training kam, fand er alle Mitglieder des Uchiha-Clans tot auf. Kurz darauf sah er auch seine Eltern und Itachi. Itachi war noch am Leben, und Sasuke fragte verwirrt, was passiert sei. Itachi antwortete nicht, sondern benutzte sein Mangekyou Sharingan und zeigte seinem kleinen Bruder mit Tsukoyomi, wie er ihre Eltern ermordete und auch den Rest des Clans tötete. Sasuke lief vor Itachi weg, nachdem die Wirkung des Mangekyou Sharingan vorbei war und hatte Angst, dass Itachi auch ihn töten würde. Itachi holte Sasuke ohne Probleme ein und erklärte ihm, dass er den Clan ausgerottet hatte, um seine Fähigkeiten zu testen. Außerdem sagte er zu Sasuke, dass dieser ihn hassen sollte, dass er nur noch für die Rache an Itachi leben solle, und dass - wenn sein Hass groß genug wäre - er ihn vielleicht töten könnte. Itachi ließ gerade Sasuke am Leben, da Itachi glaubte, auch Sasuke würde genau wie er in der Lage sein, das Mangekyou Sharingan zu meistern. thumb|left|Itachi zeigt [[Sasuke mit seinem Mangekyou Sharingan, wie er ihre Eltern tötet]] Wie sich später herausstellt, bekam Itachi von Konoha den Auftrag, alle Uchihas zu töten. Dies lag daran, dass der Uchiha-Clan einen Umsturz plante und die Macht in Konoha ergreifen wollte, um so der jahrelangen Diskiminierung durch die Regierung zu entfliehen. Dadurch wäre es zu einem neuen Krieg gekommen und dies war eine Situation, die alle Beteiligten verhindern wollten. Madara Uchiha, der Gründer des Uchiha-Clans half Itachi bei dem Massenmord. Jedoch brachte es Itachi nicht übers Herz, seinen kleinen unschuldigen Bruder zu töten. Da er Sasukes Überleben sichern wollte, forderte er ihn dazu auf Rache zu nehmen und hart zu trainieren, sodass er Itachi eines Tages töten und Vergeltung für seine ermordete Familie üben könne. Von Danzou,(der wie auch der 3. Hokage und seine beiden Berater über die Wahrheit bescheid wusste), forderte Itachi, niemals Hand an Sasuke anzulegen, da er sonst alle Geheimnisse Konohas preisgeben würde. Den 3. Hokage bat Itachi, Sasuke niemals die Wahrheit zu erzählen, um seinen Glauben an die Ehre des Uchiha-Clans nicht zu zerstören. Danach verlies Itachi das Dorf in Schande als Geächteter, um sich auf den Tag vorzubereiten, an dem er gegen seinen kleinen Bruder kämpfen würde. = Zeit bei Akatsuki = Itachi wurde nach diesem Vorfall als Nuke-Nin eingestuft und im Bingo-Buch eingetragen. Itachi selbst trat der Organisation Akatsuki bei und bekam den Fischmenschen Kisame als Partner, wobei Itachi aber die Anführerrolle übernahm. Später wird bekannt, dass Itachi sich Akatsuki nur anschloss, um von Madara Uchiha zu lernen, wie man noch mehr Macht bekommt als dieser selbst und von innen heraus Konoha zu beschützen. Itachi trägt seinen Ring am rechten Ringfinger und leistete Akatsuki treue Dienste. Itachi war es, der Deidara in die Organisation holte, indem er Deidara in einem Kampf besiegte. Dies gelang ihm mithilfe eines Gen-Jutsu. Wegen Itachi floh Orochimaru aus Akatsuki. Orochimaru wollte ursprünglich Itachis Körper übernehmen. Dieser war jedoch zu mächtig für ihn und fand sein Vorhaben heraus. Er versuchte seinen körper zu übernehmen als dieser erstmal 11 Jahre alt war, dass heißt itachi war schon früher bei Akatsuki. Und somit ist wieder mal eindeutig wie stark Itachi ist. denn er war mit 11 Jahren stärker als einer der Legendären Sannin. Später wurden Itachi und Kisame der Auftrag erteilt, nach Konohagakure zu gehen, um Naruto Uzumaki zu entführen. = Kampf um Naruto = thumb|right|Kurenais Gen-jutsu gegen Itachi In Konohagakure angekommen, wurden Itachi und Kisame von Asuma Sarutobi und Kurenai Yuhi abgefangen. Während Kisame sich mit Asuma beschäftigte, fing Kurenai Itachi in einem Gen-Jutsu. Bei diesem Gen-Jutsu fesselte sie Itachi an einem Baum, so dass er dachte, er könnte sich nicht bewegen, und griff ihn dann mit einem Kunai an. Itachi jedoch erkannte durch sein Sharingan, dass es ein Gen-Jutsu war und benutze Magen: Kyouten Chiten, um dasselbe Gen-Jutsu auf Kurenai anzuwenden. Diese befreite sich aus dem Jutsu, indem sie sich auf die Lippe biss. thumb|left|Itachis Tsukuyomi gegen Kakashi. Daraufhin erschien Kakashi Hatake. Itachi benutzte sein Mangekyou Sharingan und wollte Kakashi, Asuma und Kurenai in ein Gen-Jutsu fangen. Dies gelang ihm allerdings nur mit Kakashi, da dieser mit Hilfe seines Sharingan die Technik durchschaute und die Anderen davor warnte, in Itachis Augen zu sehen. Kakashi selbst sah jedoch mit seinem Sharingan Itachi in die Augen (da er das Sharingan implantiert bekam, konnte er das linke Auge nicht schließen) und wurde so in Itachis Gen-Jutsu gefangen. Anders, als normale Gen-Jutsu, kann ein Gen-Jutsu, dass durch das Mangekyou Sharingan erzeugt wurde, nicht vom Opfer aufgelöst werden. Itachi benutzte Tsukuyomi, um Kakashi 72 Stunden lang zu foltern. Im Gen-Jutsu wurde Kakashi an einen Pfahl gefesselt und Itachi (und seine Klone) stachen 72 Stunden mit einem Schwert auf ihn ein. Dies geschah in der realen Welt innerhalb ein paar Sekunden. Kakashi war daraufhin nicht wirklich verwundet, aber psychisch total am Ende und verlor das Bewusstsein, bis Tsunade ihn heilte. Itachi und Kisame verfolgten daraufhin Naruto und Jiraiya, die Tsunade suchten, um sie zum nächsten Hokage zu ernennen. Itachi wusste, wenn sie gegen Jiraiya kämpfen würden, sie nur eine geringe Chance hätten, Naruto mitzunehmen. Also setzte Itachi eine schöne Frau unter ein Gen-Jutsu. Diese Frau lockte Jiraiya von Naruto weg, so dass Itachi und Kisame leichtes Spiel hatten, Naruto zu entführen. thumb|right|Itachi, kurz bevor er [[Tsukuyomi gegen Sasuke einsetzt]] Jedoch kam ihnen Sasuke dazwischen, der unbedingt auf einen Kampf gegen Itachi bestand. Itachi versetzte Sasuke ein paar heftige Tritte und Schläge, nachdem er Sasukes Chidori abgewehrt hatte. Naruto wollte eingreifen und benutzte das Chakra des Kyuubi, doch Kisames Schwert Samehada absorbierte einfach das Chakra. Bevor es Kisame gelang, Naruto die Beine abzuhacken, um diesen bewegungsunfähig zu machen, traf Jiraiya rechtzeitig ein, um Naruto zu schützen. Itachi schlug den immer wieder angreifenden Sasuke jedes Mal heftig zurück und beschloss, ihn anzugreifen. Er benutze wieder sein Mangekyou Sharingan, um auf Sasuke Tsukuyomi anzuwenden. Sasuke erlebte nun 24 Stunden lang den Tag, an dem Itachi den Rest des Uchiha-Clans tötete. Auch Sasuke verlor - genau wie Kakashi - das Bewusstsein, bis er von Tsunade geheilt wurde. Jetzt griff Jiraiya in den Kampf ein und wollte mit seinem Ninpou Gamaguchi Shibari Itachi und Kisame töten. Doch Itachi gelang es als Ersten, die Speiseröhre der Kröte zu durchbrechen. Durch sein Mangekyou Sharingan war Itachi in der Lage, Amaterasu anzuwenden, das ein Loch in die Speiseröhre der Kröte brannte, obwohl diese selbst Feuer spuckt. Nach dieser Aktion war Itachi jedoch nicht mehr in der Lage, weiter zu kämpfen, da er Tsukuyomi und Amaterasu kurz hintereinander eingesetzt hatte, was eine ungeheure Menge an Chakra verbraucht hatte. Zusammen mit Kisame floh er. = Itachi in Naruto Shippuden = In Naruto Shippuden taucht Itachi wieder auf um Kakashi Hatake, Sakura Haruno, Chiyo und Naruto Uzumaki aufzuhalten, damit sie nicht rechtzeitig Gaara helfen konnten. Der richtige Itachi verbarg sich weit weg vom Kampf, jedoch benutze er eine Technik, bei der er 30% seines Chakra an einen Anderen gab, und dieser dadurch die Gestalt und Fähigkeiten Itachis annahm. So verwickelte der „falsche Itachi“ Naruto in ein Gen-Jutsu. [[Bild: Itachi_Gen-Jutsu1-v1.jpg|thumb|right|Itachis Gen-Jutsu gegen Naruto ' (1)']] Der „falsche Itachi“ benutze im Gen-Jutsu Narutos schlechtes Gewissen Sasuke nicht gerettet, Kakashi enttäuscht zu haben, das Versprechen gegenüber Sakura nicht gehalten zu haben und Gaara vielleicht nicht mehr gerettet zu haben. Naruto wurde aus dem Gen-Jutsu befreit und konnte mit Kakashi den falschen Itachi besiegen. Nach diesem Kampf taucht Itachi eine ganze Weile nicht mehr auf, bis er und Kisame das Jinchuuriki des Yonbi zum Akatsuki Hauptquartier bringen um das Bijuu aus ihm zu entfernen. Über diesen Kampf wird weiter jedoch leider nichts berichtet. Kisame sagt nur noch, dass dieses Jinchuuriki viele Techniken benutzt hat obwohl es so alt war. = Itachi als Hauptziel = Nachdem Sasuke Orochimaru besiegt hatte, baut er sich eine kleine Elitegruppe namens Team Hebi auf, um Itachi zu jagen und zu töten. Konohagakure hat von Sasukes Plan erfahren und deshalb begonnen, eine Gruppe - bestehend aus Kakashi Hatake, Sakura Haruno, Sai, Yamato, Naruto Uzumaki, Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka mit seinem Hund Akamaru und Hinata Hyuuga- loszuschicken, um Itachi zu finden (und zu töten). Damit würden sie auch Sasuke finden, den sie wieder zurück nach Konohagakure bringen wollen. Beide Gruppen haben Itachi als Hauptziel, um ihn zu töten, doch auch Akatsuki hat von diesem Plan Wind bekommen, und so hat Pain den Befehl herausgegeben, dass man verhindern muss, dass Sasuke Itachi zu nahe kommt, da dieser zu wichtig für Akatsuki sei. Kurz darauf findet Deidara Sasuke und will ihn töten, was ihm jedoch nicht gelingt (Kampf). Deidara löst eine gewaltige Explosion aus, bei der er ums Leben kommt, die Sasuke jedoch überlebt. Itachi wurde in der zwischenzeit von Naruto gefunden dem er, nach einem Gespräch darüber das Naruto versuchen will sowohl Konohagakure als auch Sasuke zu beschützen, etwas Kraft von sich schenkt und geht. Später findet Sasuke Itachi. Es kommt zum Kampf, wobei Itachi nach einem harten Kampf, kurz vor seinem Sieg über Sasuke, überraschend stirbt. Mardara teilt Sasuke später mit, dass Itachi von Anfang an vorhatte durch Sasukes Hand zu sterben und dass er schon lange von einer schwerern krankheit gezeichnet wurde. In dieser letzten Begegnung mit seinem jüngeren Bruder transferierte Itachi all seine Augentechniken auf Sasuke, sodass dieser nun auch im Besitz des Mangekyou Sharingan ist. Wie Madara Uchiha Sasuke später erklärt, war Itachi stets darauf bedacht, seinen jüngeren Bruder zu schützen; die Übertragung all seiner Dou-Jutsus auf Sasuke war ein Versuch, Madara von ihm fernzuhalten. Außerdem erklärt Madara, dass Itachi nur durch einen Auftrag von Konohagakure zur Zielscheibe von Sasuke wurde. Itachi sollte alle Uchiha´s töten,weil diese zu diesem Zeitpunkt eine Revolution planten und Konoha unterwerfen wollten. Madara teilt Sasuke mit,dass sein Bruder bei den Anbus war, um den Uchiha Clan davon zu unterrichten, was die Regierung Konoha´s plante. In Wirklichkeit war aber das Gegenteil der Fall und Itachi berichtete dem 3. Hokage alles über die Pläne des Uchia Clans. Madara erzählt, dass Itachi mit 4 Jahren eine schreckliche Kampfszene des zweiten Ninjaweltkrieges miterleben musste und dass diese in ihm ein Trauma auslöste, das dafür sorgte, dass Itachi Krieg und Gewalt hasste und immer darauf bedacht war, Frieden zu stiften. Weshalb er sich entschloss mit Tobi alias Madara den Clan auszurotten. Deshalb tat Itachi alles dafür, Sasuke glauben zu machen, dass der Uchiha Clan der Stolz Konohas war und dass das, was er getan hatte, aus reiner Bosheit geschehen sei. Er machte Sasukes Leben zu einer Suche nach Macht und Rache, um ihn stärker zu machen und ihn somit vor der Regierung Konohas zu beschützen. Mit diesen ganzen Tatsachen wird Sasuke innerhalb weniger Momente konfrontiert, was dazu führt, dass Sasuke langsam dem Wahnsínn verfällt und Mardara als Lügner verunglimpft. Daraufhin schleudert Mardara Sasuke die Tatsache entgegen, dass Sasuke, wenn Itachi seinen kleinen Bruder wirklich hätte töten wollen, keine Cance gegen ihn gehabt hätte. Desweiteren sagt Tobi, dass Itachi vor seinem Tod und selbst über seinen Tod hinaus immer nur versucht habe, seinen kleinen Bruder zu beschützen und ihm mehr Kraft zu verleihen. Itachi hatte auch vor gehabt das Sasuke vom Dorf aktzepiert und als Held gefeiert wird sobald Sasuke ihn besiegte. = Fähigkeiten = Besonders durch sein Sharingan ist Itachi ein Meister des Gen-Jutsu und kann diese erschaffen, sobald man ihm in die Augen sieht oder er mit dem Finger auf einen zeigt. Er ist - genauso wie Kakashi - ein Nin-Jutsu-Spezialist, da er sicherlich mit seinem Sharingan unheimlich viele Jutsus kopiert hat,und eines der stärksten Nin-Jutsu beherrscht nämlich Amaterasu. Sicher ist Itachi auch sehr gut im Tai-Jutsu, da er ohne Schwierigkeiten drei Leute seines Clans zu Boden geschlagen hat, als sie ihn verdächtigt haben, Shisui Uchiha ermordet zu haben. Im Naruto Shippuden erfahren wir das er im besitz vom Totsukas schwert und Yatas Spiegel ist. Wenn man diese übernatürlichen Waffen kombiniert dann ist man so gut wie unbesiegbar. Auch Zetsu sagt, dass Itachi unbesiegbar ist als er sieht das Itachi im besitz dieser übernatürlichen Waffen ist. = Verschiedenes = * Itachi war der ganze Stolz des Uchiha-Clans. * Itachi war in der Akademie genauso wie Sasuke Klassenbester. * Im Alter von acht Jahren aktivierte er sein Sharingan. * Mit dreizehn Jahren war er der Anführer einer ANBU-Einheit. * Als Orochimaru noch bei Akatsuki war, wollte er Itachi's Körper übernehmen; jedoch konnte Itachi diesen besiegen und Orochimaru verließ Akatsuki. * Kurz vor seinen Tod überträgt er seine Mangekyou Sharingan-Fähigkeiten auf Sasuke und lässt sie sich automatisch in Gegenwart von Madara Uchiha auslösen, damit er vor Madara Uchiha geschützt ist. * Itachi bekam den Auftrag von Konohagakure, den Uchiha-Clan zu töten. * Itachi tat alles dafür, um die Ninja-Welt, Konohagakure und besonders seinen Bruder Sasuke zu beschützen.. * Itachi löschte seinen Clan aus um das Dorf zu retten, da der Uchiha-Clan vorhatte Konoha zu unterwerfen. * Er wollte durch die Hand seines Bruders sterben. * Er kam nach Konohagakure, nach dem Tod von Sandaime Hokage, da er nach Sasuke sehen wollte, und Danzou und den anderen Beratern damit zeigen wollte, dass er noch am Leben ist und sie seinem kleinen Bruder nichts antun sollten * Sasuke's Leben war für Itachi wichtiger als das Wohl von ganz Konohagakure * Itachi hatte die Angewohnheit Sasuke immer an die Stirn zu tippen bzw. zu schnippen um ihn zu ärgern. *Itachi sagte bevor er starb " Tut mir leid Sasuke... Aber es wird kein nächstes Mal geben", da er immer als Ausrede "Das nächste Mal" benutze, wenn Sasuke mit ihm trainieren wollte. * Tobi sagte, dass wenn Itachi Sasuke wirklich besiegen wollte das Sasuke keine Chance gehabt hätte! *Er ist einer der Stärksten Ninjas aus Konoha. = Techniken = *'Amaterasu *'Bunshin Bakuha *'Gentoushin no Jutsu *'Gofuu Kekkai *'Kage Bunshin no Jutsu *'Karasu Bunshin no Jutsu *'Katon Gouenkyu no Jutsu *'Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu *'Katon: Housenka no Jutsu *'Magen: Kasegui no Jutsu *'Magen: Kyouten Chiten *'Mangekyou Sharingan *'Sharingan *'Shouten no Jutsu *'Suiton: Suigadan *'Susano'o *'Tensha Fuuin: Amaterasu *'Tsukuyomi *'''Utakata = Quellen = *Naruto (Manga) *Naruto (Anime) Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Itachis Kämpfe Kategorie:Einwohner von Konoha Kategorie:Akatsuki Kategorie:ANBU